Palabras
by Abel L. Ciffer
Summary: Hiccup comprendía que su relación con Astrid era mera apariencia. Drabbles. Toothcup. Eretstrid. FuriousRuffnut. Camicastrid. Respuesta al Reto #5 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, salió de la mente brillante de Cowell y fue animada por el Estudio DreamWorks, que hace gays a todos los personajes (¡Gracias, DW, por eso!).

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. _Infidelidad. _

**Parejas:** _Toothless/Hiccup. Eret/Astrid._

**Aclaración: **Estos drabbles responden al Reto #5 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma "¡Al Diablo la escuela!".

**Palabras**: 500.

Bueno, éste es el primero. Cuando vi la segunda película, hallé más química entre Eret y Astrid que entre Hiccup y ella en la precuela, las series y los cortos. No sé, siento que se apresuraron mucho y el chico ideal para Astrid, es Eret.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Apariencias**

**-oooo-**

* * *

Un vistazo.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Cruce de miradas.

Bellos cristales azules contra aventureras y aguerridas almendras.

Ahora, un roce. Sutil, delicado, casi podría tomarse por una caricia.

Hiccup sabe que eso es más que una caricia. Mucho más que un simple cruce de miradas, o un roce.

Sabe qué es lo que significa, no es idiota, no es ciego.

—Te gusta, Eret —no acusa, no interroga, afirma—. Te gusta y él te corresponde.

Astrid se sorprende, espontánea, momentáneamente. Luego, la honestidad llega a su rostro y baja la mirada mientras se muerde los labios.

—No importa.

"No importa", dice ella, y el silencio se torna pesado, lúgubre.

La distancia entre ellos se vuelve abismal, agobiante. Aunque ya lo era, desde que descubrieron la verdad, desde que sus almas gritaron por libertad. Aquella libertad de escoger a quien realmente deseaban.

Porque se han dado cuenta, que la pasión se esfumó de su relación, que aquellas cosquillas de amor infantil habían sido sustituidas por algo más, algo que los desvió de un camino que tomaron apresuradamente.

Porque aunque lo quiere mucho, Astrid no necesita a Hiccup. Ella demanda sensualidad, ardor, algo completo. Alguien que sea sólo para ella.

Hiccup nunca cumpliría con una sola de sus expectativas. Era blando, demasiado. La hizo ablandarse también.

Hiccup no era suyo, no, nunca.

Ese título lo robó una criatura misteriosa, peligrosa y leal.

Astrid no podría compararse con Toothless ni porque un día los dioses decidieran transformarla en dragón.

Toothless era de Hiccup. Hiccup era de Toothless.

Cualquiera lo sabría nada más verlos.

Fueron cinco años los que Astrid luchó para percatarse de eso, porque había pensado que algún día ella sería la número uno.

Se equivocó.

Y por eso, estaban así. Callados, mortificados e hiriéndose, siempre hiriéndose.

—No quiero esto —dice Hiccup, sinceridad impregnada cada sílaba, valor sobreponiéndose a la difícil decisión—. No lo mereces.

—No lo merecemos.

Sí, ninguno quiso eso.

Hiccup sonrió amargamente.

—Informaré que se ha roto nuestro compromiso —pronuncia tratando de sonar casual. Un intento fallido, cabe decir.

—Me parece bien —ella corresponde la sonrisa con una minúscula imitación.

El silencio vuelve a imperar, se estudian mientras tanto, evaluando sus rostros como si fuera la última vez que se verán.

—Te quise —dice sincero—. Si no hubiera conocido a Toothless, quizás…

—No lo digas —le cortó de tajo—. De no ser por él, seguiría pensando que eres patético. Estarías muerto y yo estaría feliz porque estaría un paso más cerca de ser Jefa.

Hiccup se muerde el labio. Tiene razón. Toothless fue quien logró convencer a Astrid, no él. Astrid probó la mieles del cielo por Toothless… sintió celos de sólo pensarlo.

—Bien, eso es todo.

—Sí, eso es todo.

—Adiós, Astrid Hofferson.

—Adiós, Hiccup Haddock III.

Era lo mejor, la decisión correcta. Pero era amarga, mucho.

Hiccup salió del recinto.

Astrid lo vio marcharse.

—¿Estás bien?

Voltea hacia atrás, justo donde una figura se recarga en un poste y sonríe.

—Lo estaré, Eret.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Creo que quedó bien, sencillo a mí parecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, salió de la mente brillante de Cowell y fue animada por el Estudio DreamWorks, que hace gays a todos los personajes (¡Gracias, DW, por eso!).

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. Muerte_. _Violencia_. _

**Parejas:** _Furious/Ruffnut._ Menciones. _Toothless/Hiccup. Furious/Hiccup II._

**Aclaración: **Estos drabbles responden al Reto #5 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma "¡Al Diablo la escuela!".

**Palabras**: 500, ¿de nuevo? Wow, soy muy exacta xD.

Bien, amo el crack pairing, y ya tengo obsesión con ésta en particular. Este drabble nació de mis constantes discusiones con dos de mis amigos sobre las MUCHAS oportunidades que ofrece HTTYD para explotarse (y como algunos fanfictioner como yo, explotan a veces hasta lo absurdo). Como sea, esto nació del punto, ¿qué pasaría si Dagur y Furious se unieran? Cosa que nunca pasaría en el canon normal porque Furious lo incineraría nada más verlo XD.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Sin alma**

**-oooo-**

* * *

Ruffnut no supo qué pasó.

Fue tan rápido, tan inesperado, que de un momento a otro pasó de trenzar su cabello a blandir su lanza, para defender Berk.

Berk, que ahora un sitio de cenizas y sangre, gritos desgarradores, lamentos interminables y respiros finales.

Dagur había sabido llevar bien su estrategia, demostró con cruel brutalidad y maquiavélica exactitud, que no importaba que feroces dragones los protegieran.

Primero, mató a los principales. Después, eliminó los pequeños retazos de esperanza, y después arrancó la cabeza de los líderes.

Letal y efectivo.

—¡Demonios! —Ruffnut atraviesa el pecho de uno.

Quedan más de mil.

Y ella es la única que sigue de pie, peleando.

—¡Barf, Belch! —gime cuando el Zippleback sucumbe ante las cientos de flechas usadas para rematar, cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo.

Perdió a Tuffnut, ahora a su dragón.

Grita desgarrando su garganta. No llora, pero su alma se desgarra.

Le duele cada salpicón de sangre que vio cuando sus amigos cayeron uno a uno. Duele recordar que Hiccup no vendrá, ni que Toothless estará ahí para poner interesante la lucha.

Todos cayeron.

Ruffnut se pregunta por qué ella no corrió con la misma suerte.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí —Dagur sisea con deleite, su hacha rozando su yugular.

Lo mira retadora, no mostrara miedo nunca.

—Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo ya, Dagur. Me están esperando.

Dagur sonríe torcidamente, y el brillo de perversa diversión brilla en sus pupilas.

—De hecho, no te mataré. Hice un trato. Mi victoria a cambio de Hiccup y el Night Fury. No fue fácil ceder, quería sus cabezas como trofeo…

—Ya las tienes —gruñe mortificada.

—… pero eso no es todo —sigue ignorando la interrupción—, él quería algo más. No comprendí a qué se refería, sólo dijo que había encontrado una parte de _su_ alma —alza los hombres, resta importancia—. Ni idea de que signifique, pero tiene que ver contigo.

Dagur se retira sin decir más.

En su lugar, la cubre la oscuridad.

La inmensa sombra de un dragón.

Uno que mató a Toothless.

Ruffnut tiembla, teme y se encoje, presa de dos enormes orbes dorados enfocados en su pequeño cuerpo…

—¿Por qué yo? —susurra apenas, tratando de mantener el coraje. No perderá su dignidad.

—Porque tu alma fue combinada con la de _él_.

La simple respuesta la aturde más, no la comprende. ¿Quién es _él_?

Eso no importa.

Es tomada sin su permiso, llevada por la oscuridad.

Lo último que ve Ruffnut son las ruinas de su pueblo, cadáveres y tristeza.

Se permite, autocompadeciéndose, derramar tres lágrimas. Una por Berk. Una por los dragones muertos. Otra por sus amigos caídos.

Luego, sus ojos se secan.

Su mirada se endurece.

Su corazón se vuelve piedra.

Mira hacia el lado, identificando escamas negras, lo único que ve del enorme cuerpo.

No lo conoce, nunca antes lo había visto, no sabe ni qué especie es, pero por alguna razón, su boca pronuncia su nombre.

—Furious…

Y él responde, con un gruñido que se oyó victorioso.

* * *

Okay *se esconde detrás de su Skrill* Acepto de todo tipo de comentarios, buenos, malos... excepto los que escriben "conti, conti"... Okay, no, esos sí me molestan ¬¬

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, salió de la mente brillante de Cowell y fue animada por el Estudio DreamWorks, que hace gays a todos los personajes (¡Gracias, DW, por eso!).

**Advertencias:** Ninguna que sea necesaria.

**Parejas:** Toothless/Hiccup. Camicazi/Astrid.

**Aclaración: **Estos drabbles responden al Reto #5 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma "¡Al Diablo la escuela!".

**Palabras**: 326.

En cuanto leí la palabra "regla" como objeto se me vino a la mente que a Hiccup le gustan los miembros masivos (?)… espero que esto tenga más sentido al leer el drabble xD.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Regla**

**-oooo-**

* * *

Hiccup estaba jodido. Jodido con mayúsculas, y en negritas Arial 40.

—Mierda, mierda.

Efectivamente, mierda era la palabra adecuada para describir su masiva metida de pata.

—Me va a matar —masculló temeroso—. ¡Nos va a matar!

Toothless lo mira confuso, sin comprender bien que tanto farfulla su jinete. ¡Sólo habían doblado una daga, ni que fueran a morirse por eso!

Cansado de todo, Toothless toca con su trompa el hombro desnudo, induciéndolo a seguir con la ronda.

Hiccup lo mira con desesperación.

—¿No lo entiendes, reptil subdesarrollado? —Toothless entrecierra los ojos con molestia por el mote. ¿A dónde había ido el Hiccup de hace unos segundos, que le susurra que lo quería ya adentro? Humanos—. ¿Sabes de quién es está daga y por qué estaba aquí?

«_No, pero ilumíname con tu sabiduría»_, responde con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

Hiccup gruñe irritado.

—¡Era de Camicazi! La dejó aquí porque no quería que nadie la viera, y dejó en claro que estaba prohibido tocarla.

«_¿Y qué? Puedes hacer otra»._

—Claro, Tooth, puedo hacerle otra, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido?

«_No tienes que ser tan grosero. Propuse una idea»._

—Ésta no es una daga normal, es herencia de las Bog-Burglar —explica Hiccup con poca paciencia—. Tiene mecanismos ocultos que no puedo imitar. No puedo hacer otra simplemente.

«_CamiCazi te perdonará»._

—¡La daga era para Astrid, lagartija! —exclama agitando sus brazos al aire—. Su regalo de compromiso, según me dijo.

«_Ah, ya…»._

Toothless tarda en procesarlo, y entonces lo capta, y sus ojos verdes se abren de golpe, ahora compartiendo el pánico de Hiccup.

—Estamos jodidos, Toothless —suspiró Hiccup—. Sólo espero que Cami no usé la regla esta vez, la última fue un poco incómodo.

«_A mí me gustó… un poco»._

Hiccup frunce el ceño y lo observa incómodo.

—Rayos, Toothless, eres un pervertido.

«_No te quejaste cuando oíste la medida. Jamás te vi tan feliz»._

Se sonroja.

Victoria para Toothless.

—Oh, cállate.

* * *

Ja, ja, ja, bueno, espero que esto haya estado bueno, sino por lo menos ya me quité la espinita que traía respecto a escribir algo como esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, salió de la mente brillante de Cowell y fue animada por el Estudio DreamWorks, que hace gays a todos los personajes (¡Gracias, DW, por eso!).

**Advertencias:** Ninguna digna de mención o trauma.

**Parejas:** _Toothless/Hiccup.._

**Aclaración: **Estos drabbles responden al Reto #5 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma "¡Al Diablo la escuela!".

**Palabras**: 300.

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, esto va al leer un post de Asmos en Facebook sobre un Hiccup "con huevos", no un simple Hiccup _ukeado_. Bien, me encantaría explayarme, pero nomás no se puede por ser un drabble. Como sea, espero que les guste.

**-oooo-**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Dragón**

**-oooo-**

Quizás en apariencia, Hiccup pareciera un inofensivo corderito. Blando y demasiado noble como para decir que era un vikingo.

Muy inocente, con la pulcritud de un lirio.

Toothless casi se sentía culpable, cuando pensamientos de índole sensual venían a su cabeza como abejas a la miel.

Sí, casi. Ésa era la palabra clave.

Porque Hiccup podría aparentar ser el _chico bueno_, sereno e impoluto. Podría juguetear a ser actor de una terrible comedia romántica todos los días con él, frente a sus amigos, frente al mundo.

Pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, Hiccup tenía de corderito inofensivo, lo que él de casto.

Hiccup era pura pasión, encanto y manipulación, incluso con él siempre usaba su cuerpo, aquella hermosa pieza de carne y huesos moldeada por el mismo Völundr, para conseguir sus fines.

Ya fuese un movimiento premeditado, un suave contoneo, o simplemente un guiño, Hiccup lograba hacer sucumbir a todos.

Amaba hacerlo sucumbir también.

Toothless podía ser un Furia Nocturna, la cría maligna del Rayo y la Muerte misma, un Alfa, una criatura en extremo peligrosa, pero era Hiccup, humano y hermoso, quien era más aterrador que él mismo.

«_Corazón de Jefe. Alma de Dragón__»__._

Sin duda, Valka había atinado al tildar así a su único hijo.

—¡MÁS! —fue la mera orden de Hiccup, espoleando su propia cadera contra el falo erecto de Toothless. Sin esperar respuesta, tomó la acción por su cuenta, moviéndose de una forma deliciosa, que Toothless no pudo replicar.

Hiccup lo hacia caer, lento, sin prisas… para manipularlo con destreza. Toothless amaba la forma en que lo manipulaba, siendo Hiccup, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Podría decirse que estaba dominado, amainado por un simple humano…

Pero no era así.

Hay que recordar que Hiccup tiene más alma de dragón que corazón de jefe.

-o-o-o-o-

¿Qué tal? A mí parecer, que sea Hiccup quien establezca la dominancia en la relación sin dejar de ser uke, es realmente estimulante. Me gusta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, salió de la mente brillante de Cowell y fue animada por el Estudio DreamWorks, que hace gays a todos los personajes (¡Gracias, DW, por eso!).

**Advertencias:** Ninguna digna de mención o trauma.

**Parejas:** _Furious/Ruffnut._

**Aclaración: **Este escrito no participa en el reto, pero como es cansado publicar otro lo publico aquí xD.

**Palabras**: ¿A quién le importa? ¡Es mi primero Lemon Ruffrious (I'm so freakin creative :B!)! *baila gaymente*

¡Hola! Bueno, esto va para Asmos, nuestra adorada madre, que me pidió Lemon entre estos dos, y esto es lo que salió. Si no te gusta, no tienes que leerlo o comentarlo, esto no participa en el reto, así que eres libre de obviarlo.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Contenedor**

**-oooo-**

* * *

Furious la llevó a una isla remota, desconocida para Ruffnut. No recordaba haberla visto en ningún mapa, ni siquiera en los trazados por Valka.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, a Ruffnut le daba igual si era o no conocida. Furious podría arrastrarla al final del mundo, y no le importaría algo.

Su alma, por el contrario, se alegró de sobremanera al _reconocer_ el lugar, _algo_ dentro de ella reverdeció y a su mente ojos azules brillaron con regocijo. Ojos que eran suyos, pero a la vez, no lo eran.

No se percató de la forma delicada —casi hilarante— con la que Furious la depositó, en un pequeño nido hecho de musgo fresco y heno suave. Su cuerpo quedó tendido, inmóvil, como esas muñecas de trapo que su madre le obligaba jugar.

Estaba muerta, por lo menos, la parte de su alma que correspondía a _ella_. La otra, la desconocida, centelleaba pura dicha al saberse devuelta al hogar, al percibir los añicos del alma de Furious llamándole.

Furious no hablaba y Ruffnut no hacia el trabajo de ahorrar el mutismo. Sin embargo, podían _sentir_, sentir a tal intensidad que no había necesidad de palabras.

El volumen del llamado se triplicó.

Ruffnut podía oír lo siglos de dolor y soledad de Furious, y estaba segura que él podía hacer lo mismo con las ruinas de su desolado corazón. Después de todo, ella también había perdido todo recientemente.

«_Resistirte es inútil__»_, fueron sus primeras palabras, con un raro acento nórdico y vía mental. «_Tu alma está unida a la mía, porque __**su**__ alma está combinada con la tuya__»__._

Ah, de nuevo, no entendía de lo que hablaba. Lo que quedaba claro, en medio de la irreal realidad, era que esta gigantesca criatura no la dejaría ir. ¿Acaso alguien con el pasado de él, dejaría ir una oportunidad para reparar su propia cordura? Ruffnut juraba, dándole el beneficio de la duda, que ella haría lo mismo, con tal de volver a _sentir_.

«_Tú eres __**él**__, pero a la vez no…__»_, la inmensa cabeza se inclinó sobre ella, aspirando su aroma. Ruffnut sintió el cálido aliento, casi ardiente, volteó para enfrentarlo, percibiendo la ligera pizca de asombro a aquellos pozos de oro. «_Lo siento dentro de ti, oculto en tu envoltura__»__._

—¿Acaso te conformas con una mera replica? —cuestionó de pronto, sorprendiéndose de su tono calmado—. ¿No sería más fácil, usar tu poder para _matar_ mi alma y que la suya renazca por completo? Podrías hacerlo. Podrías tener de vuelta lo que perdiste, no una imitación.

Furious parecía ligeramente intrigado por sus cuestiones, ladeó ligeramente su cabezota y estudió a la humana _recipiente_ de _su_ alma.

—Dices que _su_ alma está en mí, y creo que estás en lo correcto. Puedo _sentirlo_, moviéndose dentro de mí y correspondiendo a tu presencia —su mirada se tornó lejana—. Incluso si mi apariencia es diferente, _matarme_ lo traería de vuelta.

«_¿Si lo hago, qué ganas?__»__._

—Nada realmente —contestó con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, ¿importa eso? No tengo nada que perder tampoco.

«_Tu falta de comprensión es molesta__»_, casi la aplastó por la cercanía, «_Quizás, necesito despejar tus ideas absurdas, para que entiendas que no es posible que me deshaga de ti sin deshacerme de él también__»__._

Ruffnut lo miró con inquisición, analizando la profundidad que habían adquirido sus pupilas áureas, presa de la tensión naciente de su pura conexión.

El _algo_ dentro de ella jadeó.

Ella también.

Con suma exactitud, la punta de la lengua la recorrió. Primero, empezó desde sus nudosas rodillas, recorriendo hacia arriba delineado la falda de piel, atornillando los pechos y bañando el rostro. Su delicadeza —ahora sorprendente— sacó un puro quejido de deleite, imágenes ininteligibles parpadeando en sus ojos.

¿Quién era ese chico rubio de ojos azules, cuya sonrisa opacaba el brillo del envidioso sol?

De nuevo, una lamida trajo otro jadeo. Ruffnut estuvo fascinada por la textura y se encontró a sí misma sacando su lengua, compartiendo saliva cuando Furious la lamía.

Una vocecita, la de la chica herida, mandaba detenerse, mantener el luto por lo menos un día.

Otra respondió con fuerza, dictando conseguir confort por medios mucho más hedonistas.

Ruffnut siempre escuchaba a la segunda, y a pesar del remordimiento, esta ocasión no sería diferente.

Casi en automático, se levantó para corresponder con besos humanos a las atenciones. Sus labios tocaron cada enorme escama, mientras su cuerpo se restregaba con una venerable sensualidad, que provocó escalofríos en Furious. Ruffnut usaba toda su experiencia con sus anteriores amantes, para procurar que sus acciones correspondieran al inmenso tamaño del Seadragonus.

Era imposible lograr un contacto más profundo, pero no era necesario. Ellos estaban _sintiendo_, ese _algo_ que los unía mitificaba cualquier lindero físico. El mero erotismo de la experiencia era mejor que cualquier estimulante, si hacia al Seadragonus jadear.

Una de sus enormes garras, rompió las ropas de Ruffnut dejándolas inservibles e imposibles de remendar. Ya no las necesitaría más. Su desnudez bastaba como vestidura, Furious no requería más.

De nuevo, su garra bajó. La punta rozó la espalda descubierta dejando una prolija marca, como una serpiente roja, siguió bajando alcanzando la abertura del trasero, pero adentrándose al centro mismo de Ruffnut, presionando.

Ruffnut gritó, presa de la sorpresa, arqueando su espalda.

—¡Oh, por Frejya! —gimió ante otro vigoroso toque de la garra contra su clítoris. Sólo pudo aullar cuando siguió golpeando ahí, estimulando de forma desquiciante.

Furious absorbió cada una de sus reacciones, saboreando la rebeldía en cada uno de sus movimientos, pues ni por ser mil veces más pequeña que él, ella dejaba de lado el fulgor irritante de su independencia… quizás Haddock (Hiccup III) podría tener la sangre de Hiccup II recorriendo sus venas, pero su alma, su alma había encontrado un contenedor afín con su propia naturaleza.

Mientras Furious se enfocaba en la entrega, Ruffnut se perdía en los recuerdos, envuelta en el éxtasis puro de la masiva garra presionando su centro, fue cuando pudo verlo...

¡Ah, así que era eso! Qué maravilloso fue descubrir semejante verdad por medio de fricciones tan primitivas, y hacerla olvidarse del pequeño remordimiento que la había golpeado al sucumbir al deseo.

Ahora las imágenes borrosas fueron claras y parpadeantes. Recuerdos vividos, que eran increíblemente tangibles, casi reencarnándolos en su cuerpo en el presente.

Una caricia suave en su clítoris. Un gemido. Un chiquillo rubio juntando frentes con un Furious en antaño joven y amable.

Ruffnut se torció, buscando más fricción. Un jadeo ahogado. Miedo, incertidumbre, desconfianza... el reencuentro con Grimbeard the Ghastly.

Frotó sus pechos aprovechando la textura rugosa de la garra, provocando deseo en el adulto y lastimado Furious. Otra memoria revelada. Sangre del hijo derramada por el padre... incluso pudo sentir como la fría hoja de la espada, "los" atravesaba por segunda ocasión.

En el clímax, pudo saborear la soledad del encierro forzado y la fortaleza de la libertad conseguida. Venganza. Una mezcla rara, pero igual de vigorosa.

Pudo _sentir_ el reconocimiento que Furious hizo de _sus_ almas, la cordura y la calidez retornando al templo derruido que era su corazón.

Al alcanzar la verdad, fue que Ruffnut comprendió.

Explotó.

Furious la acompañó.

La unión logró reparar algo, mero bálsamo, pero fue toda una recompensa para toda la destrucción.

Ruffnut se desplomó, temblando del increíble orgasmo. Jamás antes fueron tan fuertes las consecuencias, y encontrarse tan débil e indefensa, simplemente la conmovió.

Por suerte, a pesar de estar en el mismo estado agitado, Furious salvó la incomodidad y su gigantesca ala los cubrió más. Ruffnut se acurrucó cerca de su hocico, procurando que Furious pudiera percatarse de su estado aún excitado.

—¿Así que tu forma de convencerme es ésta? —preguntó Ruffnut con burlona ironía—. Qué bonito, grandote, follándote a la chica en la primera cita.

Furious resopló, aunque por dentro estaba intrigado. No recordaba que Hiccup II fuese así.

Ella captó sus pensamientos, a medias por su conexión, a medias porque ya conocía esa mirada.

—Escucha, Furious, aunque tenga _su_ alma, no quiere decir que sea él. Así que no esperes que yo _haga lo que él_, porque no será así. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué te estaba dando una alternativa? —Ruffnut se regodeó, quizás la victoria no sería solamente para el Seadragonus—. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo, un _contenedor_. Es simple, Furious, no tienes de vuelta lo tuyo…

Soltó una risita ahogada, mordaz y vencedora.

—… Hiccup II está tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de ti, que vivir contigo supone un castigo suficiente por todo lo que haz hecho. Así que, empecemos con este circo barato ya.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedó? Espero que este bueno, no sé, mi amor por el crack aumenta cada vez que hago emparejamientos cada vez más dementes :B


End file.
